A Sickness to Forget
by Sitting in the Silence
Summary: #2. It's 2:25 AM when Mikan Sakura heard a banging on her door. She was shock to see Natsume standing; all sweaty and pale. Natsume went inside her room and locked the door behind him. She was in panic but she was cut off when she felt his arms around her. RR
1. The Sickness

_**SPAM ALERT: **__I'm terribly sorry if the past Story Alert subscribers have been receiving alert mails. I just wanted to put this fanfic to the first page of the archive without deleting the chapters. Just disregard it. Thank you!_

**Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice is not mine :(**

_**A Sickness to Forget**_

_Written by Sitting in the Silence_

**

* * *

**

**i : The Sickness**

**

* * *

**

**A PAIR OF FOOT LANDED **sturdily on the ground. The figure stood up and turned around, he saw a man dressed fully in black and he wore a white eye mask.

"Good job, kuro-neko" Persona said as he smirked at the boy wearing a cat mask.

The boy nodded and removed his mask. The light the moon emanated reflected on his raven hair and his crimson eyes seemed so calm in that amount of light. Persona looked at him then he diverted his gaze to the full moon. Natsume, the raven-haired boy, also shifted his attention to the moon but he let out a painful wince as he did so.

Persona suddenly looked at him, "What's wrong?"

Natsume touched his nape and he pulled out a needle pricked on it. He looked at the needle as he rolled it between his thumb and index finger. _What the heck is this? _He asked himself as he remembered feeling the light pain earlier when an AAO freak shot him with it. But heck, it's a needle and not a freaking bullet? Hell, that's weird.

"Oi," he called out, "What is this?" He asked Persona as he showed him the needle. Persona took it and examined it with his naked eyes. After a few seconds, he smirked.

"Lock yourself." Persona simply replied as he turned his back to him. Natsume clenched his fist, he asked him what it was and he just shut him off and told him to lock himself. _Now that's really helpful,_ he thought.

"If you don't want to hurt anyone, then you better do it." Persona continued as he walked towards the elementary building.

Natsume just stood there with hands in his pockets. Hurt anyone? Was he kidding him? Why would he hurt anyone? Besides, it was just a needle for crying out loud. What will it do to him; make him sleep for the rest of his life? He scoffed and continued his way to the academy's dormitory.

* * *

The hallways of the dormitory are now quiet. Everyone seems to be asleep already. Natsume coolly walked his way back to his special star room when he saw a light coming out of Ruka's room. He slowly walked towards it and thought of visiting his best friend on the way. The door was ajar, he was about to hold the knob and enter when a voice stopped him.

"Where is he anyway?" asked a voice that is so familiar.

_It's Koko. _Natsume thought, _what are they doing here? _Natsume grimaced, these guys are having a little boys' night out and he's not invited? What kind of friends are they?!

He decided to go in but the next statement made him stop.

"Probably doing a stupid mission." A very familiar voice said. _Ruka. _Natsume thought as his eyes gave a confuse expression. They were talking about him and he's just outside the room, eavesdropping. It sounds so wrong but heck, he doesn't care. They were talking about him and he'll listen till the end of the conversation. He leaned a little bit closer to the door and peeked inside the room, but not close enough to make him visible from the inside's view.

"Why are you even looking for him Koko? He'll just boss us around and say," Mochu said as he stood up and put his hand in his pocket as he opened up his other hand, "'Speak and I'll burn you to crisps.'"

Laughter filled the room after that. Natsume clenched his fist. They were . . . mocking him.

"That's a good imitation Mochu!" Koko said a bit teary eyed from laughing so much.

"Yeah." Ruka laughed, "Good one. You can be the next Natsume Hyuuga."

Mochu's eyes suddenly narrowed, "'Don't mess with me'." He said and they all laughed.

"Stop it man, you're giving me goosebumps." Kitsuneme, who was quiet, suddenly joined in.

"We should teach that guy a lesson." Mochu proposed as he sat back on the bed. "Come on Ruka, do something, something that would break him into tiny little pieces."

"Yeah. Let's teach him that he can't have everything _his _way." Koko added as a playful grin appeared on his face, "I have an idea."

Everyone looked at him. "What is it dude?" Kitsuneme asked.

A glint of interest appeared in the mind reader's eyes. "One name guys, _Mikan Sakura."_

Their expression lit up, they all knew Natsume was interested on Mikan. She's the girl that brought change in the Academy. She managed to change Natsume and being so-called friends, they didn't fail to notice those changes.

"You're amazing Koko!" Mochu said.

"Well, what do you expect from a mind reader?" Kitsuneme asked as he laughed.

"Ruka will have to do it." Koko said as he looked at Ruka, "Come on man, we know you have dibs on her. But you're scared of what Natsume might do to you."

Ruka frowned, "I'm not scared and to prove you that, I will do it. I will take Mikan Sakura away from that fire freak."

"That's the man." The boys cheered as they all did a high-five.

* * *

Natsume couldn't believe it. They were actually like this behind his back. Take Mikan away from him? Is he really that hateful that they would all go to that extent?

And Ruka, his best friend, is so willing to do it. He silently leaned his back against the wall as he covered his face with his palm. They're crazy. He scowled then he noiselessly ran towards Mikan's room.

_They can't take you away from me. I won't let them._

* * *

"Come on man, it's so boring here." Mochu complained as he drank a bottle of soda.

"Right, why did you even invite us here?" Kitsuneme asked as he playfully punched Ruka on the shoulder.

"I was bored." Ruka answered as he sheepishly laughed.

"Aww man, now we're also bored." Koko said as he slumped down on Ruka's bed, "Besides, where's Natsume?"

Ruka shrugged, "Another mission, I guess."

"Mannnn," Mochu said as he tried to shoot the empty bottle on the trash bin but failed, "he's overdoing it."

* * *

Mikan Sakura was sleeping soundly when she was awakened by loud knocks that seemed to be coming outside her door. The knocks grew louder and louder so she got annoyed. She tried to open her eyes and looked at the time: 2:25 it said.

Who in the right mind would come knocking at 2:25 AM? She grunted as she got back to bed and covered herself with a blanket, "GO AWAY!"

But the knocking continued, and it's now more like banging. Mikan Sakura grunted again as she sleepily crawled out of bed, "Okay. Just stop! Who is it??!" She sleepily demanded as she stood in front of the door.

"It's me." A voice from outside answered. Hearing the voice, Mikan's eyes suddenly widened as she hurriedly opened the door. She was shock to see Natsume standing on her doorway, all sweaty and pale.

Natsume weakly went inside the brunette's room and locked the door behind him.

Mikan was startled, "Na-natsume. Why did you lock the door and why are yo—" but she was cut off when she felt his arms around her.

"They're c-c-coming . . ." Natsume feebly voiced out.

"Na-natsume. W-what's wrong?" Mikan said as she tried to push Natsume away but he just tightened his arms around her as he rested his head on her neck; Mikan flinched at this, "Natsume! You're hot. Are you okay? Y-you have a fever." Mikan said, frantic of what was happening.

"They're c-coming t-to g-get you." He voiced out again. His voice was cracking and he was panting heavily. Mikan doesn't know what to do.

"You better rest Natsume. You're sick." She managed to say.

"I don't c-care. I don't w-want to l-loose you." He told her as his hug loosened a bit. "I don't . . ." he whispered.

Mikan's face heat up but then she shook it away. Something's wrong with him.

Definitely wrong.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

___I swear! Something's wrong with me when I first wrote this fanfic. I'm so disappointed with my early fanfics that I need to __**edit**__ them all. Bummer. :( Oh well, it's still a good thing though, it means I've improved these past few years. So yeah, I'm still happy, kind of. But I'll be happier if I successfully __**edit **__this crappy fanfic of mine and transform it into a not-so-crappy one._

_I think I did it! But I don't know if this one's more/less crappy. *sighs* Well, I'm just revising this fanfic so to my dear new readers, please leave a review. :) I really need it and I'm sure I'll appreciate it._

_I want to __**thank**__ all the awesome people who reviewed the final chapter of this fanfic from way back then:_

**XrandomgirlX, raina135, jeje-chan, **Gwen**, Ayumi Kurosawa, tokyobend17, kradraven, ****KaTLeYa KaSSaNdRA KaReN LiN****, ****'lyvyrrehs25'****, ****kemcat16****, **Serena**, foxngurl, babyblossom91, **michelle**, rainnie-chan, KiwiFrube-x, ejo**

_And also to those who added this in their Favorite/Alert list. :) Love you all. Advance thanks to those who will review! :)_

_**Favor: **__Nothing big, really. Just review. :) Hehe. Critiques or comments. All are accepted and appreciated. Promise! _

_So, click away! :D_**  
V**


	2. Burn

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed the first chapter.  
And for those who added this in their Favorite/Alert list.  
My inbox was flooded and I'm really happy! :)  
Thankies a bunch, you awesome people._

_**SPAM ALERT: **__I'm terribly sorry if the past Story Alert subscribers have been receiving alert mails. I just wanted to put this fanfic on the first page of the archive without deleting the chapters. Just disregard it. Thank you!_

**Disclaimer: Nah. It's not mine. :(**

_**A Sickness to Forget**_

_Written by Sitting in the Silence_

_

* * *

_

**ii : Burn**

**

* * *

**

**MIKAN WAS TRYING HER BEST **to calm Natsume and herself down. Something's definitely wrong with him; the way he's acting and the way he talks. He sounded so weak; he was like, out of breath.

Natsume didn't budge away from Mikan. He kept their distance close and he didn't remove his arms around her. He can feel Mikan trying to push him off every five seconds or so but no, he won't let go of her. Not when she's in danger.

Then he heard knocking on the door.

"Mikan, it's me." hearing the voice caused Natsume to flinch. He automatically turned around and shielded Mikan from any danger that would come their way.

"No. Don't open it! Just stay behind me." Natsume said as he took a little step back, causing Mikan to step back too.

Mikan frowned, "Don't open what?"

"The door, idiot!" he answered back, almost yelling. The knocking continued and it became louder and louder, "STOP IT! STAY AWAY!" he yelled weakly as he panted.

She nervously clutched her nightdress; she can't understand him. Who is he talking to? There's no one here besides the two of them and it's making her crazy. She was woken up in the middle of the night – not that she cared right now. When she heard Natsume's voice earlier, she felt relieved yet worried. She doesn't know what's happening to him and she can't call for help. By the looks of it, Natsume won't let her out of his sight.

"Mikan. Open the door. Don't listen to that jerk. Just come and open the door for me, Mikan." said the voice again.

Natsume extended his left arm to the side, making a barricade so that Mikan won't be able to get pass him, "No! Don't listen to them. It's Ruka! He's . . . he's going to take you away from me."

Natsume glared at the door; if it wasn't for Mikan's nullification being in control then he must've probably burned the whole dormitory by now.

"Natsume . . ." Mikan called out, touching him on the shoulder, "you're really sick, I think we should go to the hos—"

"NO! We're not going out of this room. He's still out there. The others might be with him too." Natsume said as he clenched his fist. The thought of his friends backstabbing him makes him grimace in disgust. He never thought that a day like this would come, the day when he would fight – even hurt – his so-called friends.

"Natsume . . . I honestly don't hear anything. I . . . c-could go check it out." Mikan said as she tried lowering the arm that was blocking her way. She'll call Hotaru or Narumi once she manages to get pass him.

Natsume's eyes narrowed and he suddenly grabbed Mikan's hand – the one that was slowly pushing his arms out of the way. "Dammit Mikan!" He said as he tightened his grip on her wrist. He then clutched her shoulder and pushed her against the wall.

Mikan's back bumping on the wall caused a _thud. _Mikan winced in pain, "Ow."

Hearing that escaped from Mikan's lips, Natsume's eyes widened as his clutch loosened. "I-I . . . I'm sorry Mikan." He apologized as he covered his face with his palm. "I didn't mean to . . . to hurt you."

Mikan looked away. She can feel her heartbeat beating fast. For a moment there, she saw a different Natsume.

She knows that they always bicker and Natsume has threatened her before – especially during her first days in the Academy. But his expression earlier was . . . scary. When she officially got in the Academy, Natsume has been kind to her since then; kind in the sense that he didn't try clutching her bangs demanding for an answer again.

But he was ten times scarier earlier. She swore she could almost see hell burning in his eyes when he looked at her.

She looked at Natsume again, only to find him crouching on the floor. Mikan held her bruised wrist as she walked slowly toward Natsume, "Listen to me Natsume, you need to go to the hospital. You need to . . . rest. Please Natsume."

Natsume looked up to see Mikan crouching in front of him. He saw her amber eyes trembling. "You're right. I'm sorry again Mikan. I just wanted to protect you."

Mikan smiled at him, "I'll be fine Natsume. Here—" she stood up and tried to help Natsume stand up, "Let me accompany you to the hospital."

Natsume just gave her a light nod.

* * *

"He'll be fine; I already gave him a pill for his fever. We'll run some test on him later for further information but the best thing for him right now is to rest." The nurse said. She glanced at Natsume's bed and continued, "I also gave him a sleeping pill, it'll help him rest properly."

"Thank you so much. I really appreciate everything and I know it's pretty late." Mikan said as she smiled.

The nurse spoke, "No problem at all. And Miss Sakura, would you mind if I clean and dress up your wrist?"

"What?" Mikan looked at her wrist and she was shock to see that her wrist had swollen – like it was burned. This must have been what hurt her earlier, she remember feeling a hot sensation touched her locked wrist but she was too busy worrying about Natsume that she only winced when he pushed her to the wall. "Oh. I don't mind at all, and please call me Mikan." She smiled, at that the nurse bowed and grabbed the first aid kit.

Seconds later, the nurse came back with basin of cool water in her hands and a medical case locked under her arm. She sat beside Mikan and put the basin and the case down at the table beside them.

"Let me see that, Mikan-chan." The nurse said as she carefully pulled Mikan's hand to her lap. She slowly turned Mikan's hand, examining the burn, "It's just a first-degree burn and it's a small area so it'll peel off in about 2-3 days." The nurse looked at Mikan and smiled, "Let's soak your hand here" – she touched the basin – "for about 15 minutes."

Mikan nodded and obliged. She slowly dipped her hand in the cool water, she winced for a while but when she managed to let it stay there, the cool water seemed to have taken the hot pain away.

"That will help reduce the swelling." The nurse said as she quietly rummaged the medical case. "You're a nullifier, right?" she suddenly asked as she checked some ointment container.

"Y-yes. Why?" Mikan asked.

"And the boy over there is a fire-caster." – she smiled and laughed nervously – "I didn't mean to pry but my alice is Alice Detection. I can know one's alice once I've touched them."

"Oh. That's cool. We should've met during my first day here since I had no idea to what my alice was back then. You could have saved me from all the trouble I went through just to find it out." Mikan said as she giggled.

The nurse let out a small chuckle as well, "Well, do you regret going through all the trouble?" she asked.

"Of course not! It was one hell of an experience." Mikan answered; delighted by the fact that she loves the nurse's company.

"That's good then." – she glance inside the basin – "Well, I'm thinking of what I'm going to write in my report about that boy." She said as she turned to look at Natsume's bed that was adjacent to them. Mikan looked too.

"It's clear that _he _did this to you. Something happened that caused you to become off-guard of your nullification alice." The nurse said.

Mikan grimaced, "No. You don't understand. He . . . he didn't mean for this to happen. He's been acting weird earlier. I'm sure something's wrong with him. Maybe . . . something happened to him. You're gonna run some test on him, right? Find out what's wrong?" Mikan asked as she hopefully looked at the nurse.

"Yes of course. I'll immediately run some tests once he's awake. And I'll inform you myself of the results." The nurse said, assuring.

Mikan calmed down and sighed, "Thanks a lot."

"Oh. Let me see your hand." The nurse said. Mikan slowly took it out of the water and let the nurse handle it.

The nurse grabbed a towel and she slowly pressed the towel around her wrist, drying it with care. She then took the burn ointment she had ready on the table. She squeezed the container and let the ointment spread on her forefinger. She then slowly rubbed the ointment on Mikan's wrist. After that, she wrapped a dry gauze bandage loosely around her wrist.

"That should do it." The nurse said once she was done wrapping. She stood up and started putting things in the medical case.

Mikan smiled and stood up as well, "Thank you for everything . . ." she stopped, waiting for the right name to come from the good nurse before her.

The nurse smiled at her, "Ayako. Call me Aya-chan."

"Yes. Thank you again, Aya-chan." Mikan said as she bowed. She started to walk away and her feet dragged her towards Natsume's bed. She grabbed the chair and placed it beside the bed. She sat on it and stared at the sleeping Natsume.

"Mikan," Ayako called out, "I know that he's a good kid and I believe you – something might be wrong with him. I'm not gonna write anything about you having a first-degree burn in my report."

Mikan smiled at her, "Thank you so much, Aya-chan."

"I'm off now. I'll just be on the counter. By the way Mikan-chan, you seemed oblivious of this; you're still wearing your nightdress."

"Eh?" Mikan looked down and Ayako's right, she just noticed that she was still wearing her nightdress. Mikan laughed, embarrass. "I must've really panicked. Hehe."

"Do you want me to call anyone to bring you some clothes?" Ayako asked as she held the door open.

Mikan looked up and scratch her chin, now that she'd mention it, she'd been wanting to talk to Hotaru ever since the Natsume incident happened.

"Yes, please contact Hotaru Imai for me." Mikan said.

"Right away, Mikan-chan. Take care, I'll go now." Ayako said and when she saw Mikan nod, she immediately went out the room and closed the door behind her.

* * *

When Ayako had left the room, Mikan mentally smacked her brain. What was she thinking? Look at the time. She's really sure that Hotaru would aim her Baka Canon at her once she found at the she has been awaken by her, Mikan Sakura, at this time of the day.

But she shook it off thinking that Hotaru would probably forgive her, for now. She sat back on the chair and looked at Natsume.

Come to think of it, he was saying that Ruka and the others were going to take her away from him. Now why would Ruka and the others do that? She also heard him say something about not opening the door, but she swears she didn't hear anyone knock at her door ever since Natsume came in.

Mikan pouted, "My idiot of a brain can't function properly!" she let out a small whine, "Hotarruuu, hurry!" She said as she buried her head on the small part of Natsume's bed.

* * *

**A/N: **_This was originally a four-chaptered fanfic only. But it looks like it's going to change. This won't probably have more than five chapters, I think._

_**Thanks for the reviews: **__**mythicalprincessynna **__and __**anim3gurl**__**  
**__You two are awesome! :)_

_**Thanks also to the loads of people who added this in their Favorite/Alert list!  
**__All of you are awesome! :)_

_Please leave me an awesome review, amazing people of the Earth. :3 They are all love! :)_

_-SITS_

_Click away! :D_**  
V**


	3. Judas' Kiss

_I'M BACK! :)  
Thank you to everyone who reviewed the second chapter.__  
__And for those who added this and me in their Favorite/Alert list.  
I love you guys to bits! OH YEAH!_

_**SPAM ALERT:**__I'm terribly sorry if the __**past**__ Story Alert subscribers have been receiving alert mails. I just wanted to put this fanfic on the first page of the archive without deleting the whole story. Just disregard it. Thank you!_

**Disclaimer: If unicorns are real, then I'd say Gakuen Alice is mine. :)**

_**A Sickness to Forget**_

_Written by Sitting in the Silence_

* * *

**iii : Judas' Kiss**

* * *

**MIKAN WOKE UP WITH A **yelp as she felt a hard thing hit her still sleepy head. She quickly shot up her head and widely stared at the mighty intruder who dared disturb her time of sanctuary. But her amber eyes softened and she felt relieved when she saw it was Hotaru, her best friend, still in her pajamas and was holding a brown paper bag with her left hand and her Baka Gun on the right.

Mikan figured out that she was the one who hit her with the same old device that she has been using on her ever since. She stood up with glee as she ran towards her best friend for a hug. She knew she wouldn't be able to come close because she was anticipating the truth that the one that will hug her back is another Baka Gun ammo.

That's why it shocked her when she got a hold of her. Hotaru staggered a little to the back because of Mikan's weight. She also noticed that Hotaru was panting. She smiled, thinking that Hotaru hurried her way over here because of her.

"Thank you for coming Hotaru! I love yooou…" She screeched as she let go of her best friend.

Hotaru, having managed to release normal breaths, just said, "Idiot."

She felt really stupid, suddenly being awakened by a nurse over the phone and having told her that Mikan needs a few clothes. She reflexively and automatically jumped off her bed and rummaged her wardrobe for clothes. And she didn't forget to bring her Baka Gun with her to punish whoever is responsible for Mikan's trip to the hospital and she made sure that if it's Mikan's fault then she'd still be hit for making her worry so much in the middle of the night.

And now, seeing that she's alright made her calm a bit. Her amethyst eyes travelled from Mikan's bandaged wrist to the sleeping fire-caster on the bed.

"What happened?" she asked Mikan who had just started walking back to the chair beside the bed. Hotaru sat on the couch just near the room's entrance door.

Mikan explained everything; when she was sleeping, her dream, Natsume's sudden disturbance, the knocks that Natsume claimed he was hearing, and her assuring that there were no knocks at all, finally convincing him to go to the hospital, and everything else except for the part where Natsume burned her wrist. She didn't want to mention something so small to her best friend. Besides, she's pretty sure that what Natsume did was an accident and that he didn't mean any harm to be done. She also mentioned that there's definitely something . . . odd about him and his actions.

Hotaru smirked at this. Natsume has always been odd, especially his actions, whether it's his being so secretive or mysterious. But of course, her optimistic best friend wouldn't notice that because she's too naïve and she believes that Natsume is a good person, inside and out. She raised a brow for a nanosecond, "And what's the bandage for?"

Mikan gave of an expression of being off guard, she laughed nervously and scratched the back of her head, "Ohh, this is nothing. Just me! Being clumsy, again." She pointed out as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"You can't fool me Mikan. I'm not stupid." Hotaru said as she reclined her back on the couch.

Mikan's eyes saddened, "I wasn't saying you were." At that, she carried on with the part that she avoided telling Hotaru – that when the whole I-heard-a-knock event was going on, he kinda grabbed a hold of her wrist and he absentmindedly burned it.

Mikan's eyes swore she saw Hotaru's eyes narrowed into a sharp stare as she glared at Natsume's sleeping state.

"B-but I'm fine! See?" Mikan stood up and started punching the air, this time Hotaru's gaze fixed on her, "Totally working fine. Aya-chan already took care of this."

Hotaru blankly stared at her best friend. Of course, why wasn't she still used to this attitude of hers? Mikan has always been so strong; even she admires that trait of hers. At that, Hotaru stood up and started towards the door, "I'll go get us a hot chocolate." And then she was gone.

* * *

Mikan sat back again to her chair and watched Natsume's sleeping figure. She turned to face him and she sank her cheeks down to her palms as her elbow rested on the soft texture of Natsume's bed. She noticed everything about him for the first time, like how fine his eyelashes were and his skin. His hair so dark and messy and how he still looks good despite that. It's refreshing to see his crimson eyes hidden for a change. Whenever she looks at them, she would feel like it wasn't red angry but it was more like, red sad. For the first time, Mikan actually thought that a sleeping Natsume is in such peace. She can even feel like he was smiling at her, with his lips curved up a little.

Mikan also smiled at this. Without warning, she realized her hand was reaching for Natsume's face and . . .

"M-Mikan." A voice said. Mikan withdrew her hand as she turned her head to greet the owner of the voice.

"R-Ruka-pyon!" she almost jumped off her chair.

Ruka went in the room, "I went up to check Natsume's room then I found out he wasn't there. He had a . . ." he stopped, not sure if he should continue the statement or not, "He told me had to do an errand for the faculty . . . and when he wasn't in his room, I thought that I . . . I should check in here." He finished.

"Ohh. Well, he's fine now. The nurse said he just needed a rest." Mikan gave off another of her smile to assure Ruka that he doesn't need to worry.

"I hope you don't mind me asking but . . . uhh, what are you doing here in your nightdress Mikan?" Ruka asked, feeling kind of embarrassed for having to point out that fact to her.

Mikan looked down and saw she was still in her nightdress. She smacked her head. She suddenly made a mental note to keep this nightdress that Nonoko had given her as a random-gift-thing in a secured and locked place.

"I'm sorry." She laughed, embarrassed. She then caught a glimpse of the paper bag Hotaru was holding earlier, she took it and walked towards the bathroom door in the same room, "Go ahead and sit beside him. I'm just gonna change clothes." At that, the bathroom door shut tight before Ruka's sight.

* * *

A few minutes after, the bathroom door swung open and Mikan stepped out. She was wearing a pink t-shirt with a bunny face printed on the center and a white skirt.

Mikan sat down on the couch and tried folding the nightdress neatly before placing it inside the paper bag. She felt Ruka sit down beside her.

"What happened to this?" Ruka asked as he gently touched Mikan's bandaged wrist.

Mikan stopped moving when she felt Ruka's warm hands touched hers.

"It's Natsume's fault. Everything's his fault." Mikan said followed by a sniffle or two. "Oh Ruka-pyon. Please, take me away from him. Don't let him hurt me again . . ." She said as she sank herself on Ruka's chest.

"Shhh. Don't worry, I won't. I'll take care of you." Ruka said as he lifted Mikan's face, and slowly, he was nearing it.

His lips met hers, and they shared a passionate kiss.

* * *

**A/N: **_YES! Hahah. Another update from me! YEAH! :) Hope you guys like it. Bwahaha! I'm soo evil for doing this to the love of my life, Natsume._

_Well, __**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS: MythicalPrincessYnna **__(Thanks for reviewing. And Natsume's sick, badly sick.)__**, **__patty (oo naman, pinay na pinay ata ako!), __**kittycloud **__(hahaha. Thank you so much.)_

_**THANKS ALSO TO THOSE WHO ADDED THIS IN THEIR FAVORITE/ALERT LIST.  
**__You guys are loooooveee! *puts heart here*_

_Please review awesome people of FFN. :) I love you guys._

_Click eettt. :D  
_**V**


End file.
